


okay. okay.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Lionel is just trying to tease. He can't help but like the result, weird as it is.





	okay. okay.

Lionel lies on his side, his fingers dragging the pillow a little closer under his head. He faces E.L., who is on the other side of the imaginary line he had drawn down the middle of the shared hotel bed, which they had been given because there were no other rooms left. E.L. is facing away from Lionel, and he is wrapped in the thin hotel sheet, and he is  _shivering_. 

“E.L.,” Lionel says. “Are you cold?”

“Shut up,” E.L. mumbles, and he wraps himself a little more tightly in the blanket. “It’s actually easier to go to sleep when you’re cold, you know.”

“It doesn’t  _seem_  that easy,” Lionel replies, snidely. “You look like a jelly in mid-winter, just about to–”

“What did I tell you!?” E.L. turns clumsily on the rickety mattress, looking at Lionel with rage in his eyes and his finger outstretched. “What did I tell you, Whitney? I  _told_  you: there’s a line in the middle of the bed, and you don’t quote any of those books. Just two rules!”

“That isn’t a quote,” Lionel says, his lips quirking into an easy smile. E.L. is looking at Lionel’s bare chest. He looks from Lionel’s bare chest to the loose PJ bottoms he wears, and his brow furrows, a scowl twisting his lips. Under the scrutiny, Lionel feels a little shiver run up his spine, but it’s not something to think about, not something he ever lets himself think about, not–

“Aren’t you  _cold_?” E.L. demands, indignantly. It’s maybe a little colder than average in the hotel room, but by no means is it unbearable. 

“Nah, not really,” Lionel says. “Why, you wanna cuddle?”

“ _No_ ,” E.L. says, and Lionel laughs, reaching over and dragging E.L. closer, pulling him up against his chest. It’s the work of a moment, impulsive and affectionate and  _stupid_ , and when Lionel actually has the weight of E.L.’s body against him, he freezes, swallowing. He waits for the litany of curses and swears, waits for E.L. to smack him and cuss him out, but it doesn’t come. E.L. is just as frozen as Lionel is, for the longest time, and underneath the fabric of the sheet and of E.L.’s flannel PJs, Lionel can feel his heart pumping fit to burst. 

After a few minutes, he feels E.L. relax, just slightly, and lean into it. His breath hitches in his throat as E.L.’s arm settles around his hip, as E.L.’s head settles on his chest, the soft, thickly-packed fabric of his hair tickling Lionel’s chin. 

“God, you’re warm,” E.L. mutters, more to himself than to Lionel, and Lionel exhales shakily, His hand is splayed over E.L.’s back, and he lets his head press against the pillow.

E.L., like this, is  _warm -_ he isn’t shivering anymore, and Lionel can smell his conditioner and his shampoo, smell his aftershave clinging to his skin. It feels  _good_ , having someone pressed up to him like this, in bed ( _in bed!_ ), and Lionel tries to think of something to say, something clever to say, something seductive to say, anything to say,  _anything!_

“E.L.?” he asks, in a whisper. E.L. snores against his neck, his breath running hot over the base of Lionel’s neck, and Lionel squeezes his eyes shut. Okay. Okay, okay, okay.

Okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
